Falling down
by Constantine Harley
Summary: Parce que parfois, la chute est une solution très attirante. Deathfic.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Falling down

Auteur : Constantine Harley

Personnage : John Watson

Résumé : Parce que parfois, la chute est une solution très attirante.

Ratings : K+ à cause d'évocation de suicide.

Disclaimer : Les personnages évoqués appartiennent au génie qu'est Arthur Conan Doyle ! L'idée est de moi... :)

Blabla du début : Bonjour à tous ! :) Ceci est ma toute première fic, et elle est très, TRÈS courte ! Désolée... En fait c'était une simple idée que j'avais en me levant un matin (oui j'ai des idées assez lugubre le matin, pour bien commencer le journée ! :D) et donc je ne l'ai pas plus développée. Mais je pense que ce ne sera pas ma seule fic ! u.u Donc trêve de bavardage et je vous laisse lire !

PS : Une p'tite review, ça me ferais vachement plaisir ! ^w^ Oui, surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vous impressions, vos critiques, etc... Je prends TOUT ! :)

* * *

**POV Watson**

Je marchai d'un pas traînant, mécanique, en direction de ces mortelles chutes d'eau, tombeau de mon meilleur ami. Quand mes pieds foulèrent l'herbe trop verte du bord de la falaise, je m'arrêtai, jetant un œil épuisé d'avoir trop veillé au fond du gouffre. De vils remords vinrent aussitôt m'assaillir, acides. Ce qui acheva de me convaincre d'en finir. Avec une dernière pensée pour Marie. Elle qui m'attendait tranquillement à Cavendish Place, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde du lieu où j'étais. Je lui avais dit que je partais avec un confrère pour une conférence. Quel doux mensonge pour ma courageuse Marie ! Toisant les eaux furieuses en contrebat, je m'avançai encore plus. Elles semblaient me murmurer de les rejoindre, rancunières d'un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Je fis ce qu'elles me demandaient. Je basculai lentement vers les chutes en gardant les yeux ouverts. Puis à mesure que la vitesse vertigineuse m'écrasait, le poids de mes démons s'envolait de mes épaules. L'eau bouillonnante se fracassant contre les rochers lisses se rapprochait dangereusement. Je m'autorisai à fermer les yeux, euphorique, me languissant de le rejoindre. Et c'est ce moment que choisi l'eau glacée pour me frapper violement et s'immiscer dans mes moindres vêtements, un étau de givre me serrant douloureusement la poitrine et me paralysant. _Voilà ce que tu as ressentis… _me fis-je, songeur. J'avais l'impression d'entendre mon ami ricaner, se glorifiant d'avoir entraîné deux personnes dans son saut de l'ange. _Maintenant nous serons deux à ricaner_, pensais-je en souriant. Mais le froid eu bientôt raison de ma faculté à réfléchir et se fut ma dernière pensée. Je m'enfonçais toujours dans les limbes obscurs et glacés quand un noir cotonneux m'enlaça telle une amante possessive me plongeant dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Falling Down (chapitre 2)

Auteur : Constantine Harley

Personnages : John et Marie Watson

Résumé : Parce que parfois, la chute est une solution très attirante.

Ratings : Il n'a pas changé, toujours K+ !

Disclaimer : Ça non plus , ça n'a pas changé, c'est Arthur Conan Doyle qui est à l'origine des personnages, moi je ne fais que les reprendre...

Blabla du début : Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite de cette fic ! Au début, je n'avais pas prévue d'en faire une mais les reviews m'y ont encouragé :) (un grand merci à Guest et à Madam'zelleGiry ! :D). Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire pour la suite, ni comment y parvenir, même pour moi, le fin mot de l'histoire est un mystère ! On verra où ça va me mener... Et c'est pour cela, mes chers lecteurs, que j'ai besoins de vous ! N'hésitez surtout pas à poster des reviews, ça booste l'auteur comme jamais ! :D

* * *

**POV WATSON**

* * *

Je fis un rêve étrange. J'étais mort, oui je le pensais sincèrement. Mort noyé, n'est-il pas vrai ? A moins que cela ne fasse partie de la Mort, de rêver… bref, je m'égare. Donc, j'étais mort, flottant dans l'eau cristalline, et des mains aux doigts crochus et avides tout autour de mon corps glacé tentaient de m'arracher à ma quiétude et à ma paix toute nouvellement gagnée. Elles me plantaient leurs ongles dans la peau, s'accrochaient à mes vêtements, comme si leur survie en dépendait. Je ne voyais rien, que le noir profond dans lequel j'étais plongé, mais je les sentais bien ces affreuses mains. Il me semblait qu'elles me remontaient à la surface. _Non ! Non laissez-moi tranquille ! Je suis bien ici, avec son fantôme ! _J'avais beau protester de toutes mes forces, mon corps continuait de s'élever vers le haut. Et mon fantôme préféré, lui, avait tout simplement disparu. Moi qui étais pourtant persuadé qu'il ne me laisserait pas lui échapper aussi facilement… Mon espoir de le voir réapparaître au dernier moment s'effaçait alors que je sentais la lourde barrière d'eau céder et ruisseler sur ma peau transie, tandis que les mains me déposaient sur le tapis d'herbe souple. Les doigts n'avaient pas perdu une seconde de plus, commençant déjà à dénouer mon foulard. Puis d'autres paires de mains apparaissaient et s'activaient sur les boutons de mon veston et de ma chemise. Mes sens se dégelaient peu à peu et je commençais à percevoir quelques sons. Les légers bruits se précisaient, et il me semblait bien entendre des voix. Des hommes parlaient, visiblement, à un interlocuteur qui répondait d'une voix trop faible pour que je puisse saisir sa voix. Mon ouïe s'affinait davantage au bout de quelques minutes, et le son de sa voix me parvenait bientôt presque clairement. Elle m'était d'ailleurs connue cette voix… Je fouillais dans mes souvenirs, à la recherche de tout et de rien qui pourrait identifier cette personne. _Ça y est, j'y suis ! Mais… oh mon dieu…_ Et tandis que des paumes m'infligeaient un douloureux massage cardiaque, la réponse s'imposait désormais très clairement dans mon esprit. Marie. Marie ! La même Marie à qui j'avais menti sur ma destination et que j'avais abandonnée au profit des eaux tumultueuses des chutes du Reichenbach. Et comme pour me punir, mon corps était secoué de violents spasmes, et je sentais l'eau jaillir de mes poumons, remonter dans ma gorge et se déverser hors de ma bouche. Puis je me mettais à cracher, à tousser, à m'étouffer. Un voile de sueur commençait à se mélanger à l'eau sur ma peau. Les personnes autour de moi s'affolaient, marchaient rapidement en tout sens, jetaient hâtivement des ordres. Je sentais qu'on me relevait la tête pour m'aider à respirer. Je me sentais comme un bébé qui venait de naitre. Sauf qu'à ce moment là je ne me sentais pas particulièrement vivant. Plutôt animé d'une infinie tristesse. Comme avant. Et juste avant la fin de mon rêve, juste avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeil lourd et dépourvu de toute pensée, je sentais la main chaude et sèche de Marie sur mon front, accompagnée de ces quelques mots : _Tu es de retour John. Et je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. _Ils avaient beaux être murmurés de manière douce, je sentais la rancœur amère faire vibrer ces mots.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Falling Down (chapitre 3)

Auteur: Constantine Harley

Résumé :Parce que parfois, la chute est une solution très attirante.

Ratings: K+

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... ;.;

Blabla du début : Hello tout le monde ! Voici le 3ème chapitre de cette fic ! :D Merci encore à Madam'zelleGiry et à Alice Holmes ! ;) Je vous laisse lire sans attendre, mais n'oubliez pas : laissez plein de reviews ! Plein, plein, plein ! :P

**POV Marie Watson**

* * *

En ce mois froid de novembre 1894, rien n'était simple pour moi, ni pour mon mari. A cause de son séjour certes court dans l'eau, il avait failli attraper une pneumonie, et quand les médecins l'avaient enfin guéri, il était tombé dans une terrible dépression. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il dépérissait lentement à petit feu, dans sa minuscule chambre d'hôpital. J'avais demandé à ce qu'il retourne à la maison, il aurait guéri plus facilement je pense, mais les médecins refusaient, arguant que John pourrait essayer d'attenter à sa vie une fois de plus. Il devait être donc sous surveillance. Cela me rendait malade de savoir que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'étais venu à l'hôpital pour le voir. Eh bien, son état n'avait pas évolué, quoiqu'en disent ces charlatans d'infirmiers. Quand j'avais pénétré dans sa chambre, il ne m'avait même pas lancé un regard, continuant de fixer d'un air vide le mur blanc sale en face de lui. Il me semblait que les cernes sombres sous ses yeux continuaient de s'élargir. Une aide-soignante m'avait racontée qu'en pleine nuit, quand il réussissait à dormir après qu'on lui ait administré des somnifères, il se réveillait en poussant des hurlements dignes d'un dément, couvert de sueur. Parfois il murmurait des bouts de phrases ou des mots sans queue ni tête. Mais il y en avait qui revenaient toujours, m'avait-elle dit, quelque chose à propos de mains et de fantôme.

« Ho oui, s'écriait-elle, il en parle souvent des fantômes ! Il leur dit qu'ils sont bêtes de ne pas rentrer à l'intérieur au lieu de rester dehors à la vitre, dans le froid. Mais quand je regarde à l'extérieur, il n'y a personne, madame, personne ! »

Mon mari, John Watson, était devenu fou. Il voyait et parlait à des choses qui n'existaient pas. Tout cela à cause d'un satané détective. Un détective de malheur qui parvenait encore à faire souffrir les gens, dans son cercueil à six pieds sous terre. Ha, il devait bien rire ! Moi-même, je devenais plus grave et plus acerbe chaque jour. Si seulement tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Si seulement ce professeur Moriarty n'avait pas existé, si seulement Holmes était resté à Londres, si seulement il n'avait pas pris autant d'importance dans la vie de mon mari, si seulement… Je me surprenais moi-même à espérer un miracle, le soir, avant de m'endormir dans mon lit glacé.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Falling down

Auteur : Constantine Harley

Personnages : John Watson, Sherlock Holmes

Résumé : Parce que parfois, la chute est une solution très attirante.

Ratings : K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Blabla du début : Hi everybody ! Le 4ème chapitre de cette fic, pour votre plus grand plaisir ! :D Merci à mes commentatrices préférées, Alice Holmes et Madam'zelleGiry, et à tous les autres qui me lisent ! :3 Mais avant de vous laisser, je m'excuse pour mon retard... é.è Cependant j'avais une bonne raison, car ça été un chapitre difficile à écrire... je vous laisse tout de suite découvrir pourquoi ! :P

Ps : n'oubliez pas l'auteur, je vous en pris, reviewez autant que vous pouvez !

* * *

**POV Watson**

Blanc. Tout était trop blanc. Les murs de ma chambre, mes draps, le ciel nuageux et même mon esprit, qui était vide de toute couleur. Je devenais totalement indifférent à tout, alors, quand une infirmière me proposa de sortir un peu, histoire de prendre l'air, je la regardai d'un air vide et elle prit cela pour un oui. Je sortis de mon lit avec lenteur, elle noua une écharpe autour de mon cou et m'aida à enfiler un épais manteau brun. Puis, chapeau sur la tête et canne à la main, j'avançai mécaniquement au bras de l'infirmière. Une fois dans la rue envahie par la foule, je me sentis étranger à toute cette agitation joviale, hors de tout cet empressement enjoué. Je me contentai de marcher, un pas devant l'autre, d'une démarche hésitante, en fixant mes chaussures. A côté de moi, mon accompagnatrice parlait, parlait. Jamais elle ne s'arrêta. _Mon dieu, mais faites la taire !_ Comme si je n'en avais pas assez du bruit ambiant. Je me décidai à relever la tête et à observer mes semblables, non sans avoir jeté au préalable un regard que je voulais assassin à l'infirmière. Malgré cela, elle continua à vomir son flot de paroles inutiles. _Lui au moins, il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire. _Je laissai mes souvenirs m'envahir, qui flottèrent longtemps dans mon esprit, comme les volutes souples de fumée qu'il expirait souvent. Je ne vis plus la masse étouffante autour de moi, les sons s'atténuèrent jusqu'à presque disparaître. Je me contentai de marcher, perdu dans les limbes de ma mémoire. Quelque fantôme apparaissant ça et là, des bribes de phrases perdues me laissant infiniment nostalgique. Et au milieu de tout ce fouillis désordonné, son visage me paraissait de plus en plus net et, curieusement, je me rapprochais de lui en marchant. _Tiens,_ _à présent encore quelques pas et je pourrai le toucher. _Je m'arrêtai et, ce faisant, l'infirmière me bouscula maladroitement, ce qui me fit sortir de mon état cotonneux. Le vacarme reprit tout son poids, et les fantômes disparurent d'un seul coup. Sauf lui. Lui, je le voyais toujours, et il se contentait de me regarder avec une lueur de regret. Je fronçai les sourcils. _Il aurait dû disparaître comme les autres…_ Je me figeai, une idée terrible germant dans mon esprit, tandis que la femme à côté de moi se rependait en excuse. Puis lentement, je fis quelques pas, avançai une main tremblante et touchai l'épaule de l'homme en face de moi. _Non… ce n'est pas possible… _Mon idée trouvait soudain quelque accent de vérité. J'ouvris la bouche et inspirai profondément, puis agrippai convulsivement son bras. Il déglutit, et l'infirmière se tut en promenant son regard sur lui puis ensuite le reportant sur moi. Hypnotisé par cette apparition, je détaillai ce visage que j'avais cru ne jamais revoir vivant. Ses yeux d'acier n'avaient en rien perdu leur éclat, malgré ses traits plus émaciés qu'avant. Ma gorge se fit sèche. Je plongeai mes yeux ébahis dans les siens, puis énonçai avec difficulté :

« Vous… vous étiez mort… j'ai appelé, j'ai appelé et personne ne m'a répondu… est-ce vraiment vous, Holmes ?

− Mon très cher ami… »

Il parlait d'une voix basse, grave, et fortement teinté de remord. Maintenant, j'avais la certitude que ce fantôme n'en était plus un, et qu'il était venu apporter un peu de couleur à mon tableau blafard.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Falling down

Auteur : Constantine Harley

Personnages : John Watson, Sherlock Holmes

Résumé : Parce que parfois, la chute est une solution très attirante.

Ratings : K+

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages (à mon grand regret...), ils appartiennent pleinement à ce cher Conan Doyle !

Blabla du début : Salut à toutes et à tous ! Pour commencer, je m'excuse platement pour tout mon retard ! J'ai eu une semaine plutôt chargée, et ce chapitre ne voulait pas s'écrire aussi facilement que les autres... Enfin bref ! Sachez, mes très chers lecteurs, que ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je suis un peu triste de la voir se finir aussi vite, mais vous conviendrez avec moi que toute suite serait de trop... En tout cas, ce ne sera pas ma dernière fic, comptez sur moi pour vous en écrire d'autre ! ;) Un énorme merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui ont commenté mes chapitres, vos reviews m'ont vraiment boosté ! :D Mais bien que ce soit le dernier chapitre, cela ne vous empêche pas de continuer à le commenter ! :P

Au plaisir de vous revoir,

Constantine

* * *

Assis dans mon ancien fauteuil, dans mon ancien salon, je faisais face à mon revenant, enserrant entre mes doigts une tasse de thé autrefois fumante. Je ne savais plus comment j'avais atterris là. Nous étions ici depuis quinze minutes, ou deux heures, je ne m'en souviens pas, moi le fixant et lui regardant ses mains, dans le plus grand silence. La chape de brouillard épais demeurait toujours dans mon esprit, avec la même question silencieuse : « _pourquoi ?_ ». Je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait mentit, pourquoi revenir maintenant, pourquoi _revenir_, tout simplement. Une foule question se bousculait dans ma tête, mais mes lèvres restaient closes.

Finalement, probablement désireux de mettre fin à cette atmosphère de malaise, il leva les yeux vers moi et murmura d'une voix rauque :

« Je suis désolé, Watson, tellement désolé, si vous saviez… mais j'avais de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi, veuillez me croire. Je ne me suis pas fait passer pour mort dans le seul but de réapparaître de façon théâtral. »

Je soupirai et promenai mon regard sur le tapis qui nous séparait, un flot de mélancolie me submergeant, et si d'aventure il m'était resté quelques larmes à verser, j'aurais probablement éclaté en sanglots. Au lieu de ça, je me contentai de continuer à regarder le sol tristement, en demandant d'une voix lasse pour la première fois :

« Alors dites-moi, Holmes, racontez moi tout. Vous me devez bien ça. Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces trois ans ? Et surtout, dites-moi comment vous avez fait pour vous sortir des chutes ? Car à moi, il a fallu plusieurs hommes forts pour m'y repêcher, le saviez-vous ? Saviez-vous que j'y ai failli mourir ? Vous ne tenez pas Marie en très haute estime, mais pourtant c'est grâce à elle que je suis assis aujourd'hui en face de vous. Ho, ne prenez pas cet air horrifié, je suis vivant, non ? Et puis, n'aviez-vous pas pensé une seule seconde aux répercussions de vos actes ? Oui, j'ai essayé d'en finir, sachez-le. Ces années ont été presque insupportables à côtoyer des idiots dans la monotonie écrasante de mon quotidien. Y avez-vous seulement pensé ! Aux personnes que vous laissiez derrière vous sans le moindre égard. Mais qui suis-je pour vous juger… Alors dites-moi, mon ami. »

Mes derniers mots sonnèrent comme une sentence. Je plongeai un regard fatigué dans le sien, puis il commença à parler. Il me révéla d'abord qu'il n'était pas tombé dans le précipice, ayant usé de ses connaissances du baritsu pour s'échapper de l'étreinte du Professeur Moriarty et le laisser s'écraser au fond du gouffre vrombissant. Il avait finalement décidé de rester « mort » pour démanteler plus facilement l'immense réseau de criminel de Moriarty. Il s'était donc installé un peu plus haut à l'abri des regards, et avait patienté jusqu'à mon départ et celui des enquêteurs. Mais aussitôt que nous étions partis, Holmes s'était fait attaqué par le bras droit de Moriarty, et s'en était sortit avec plusieurs blessures. Du reste, il avait voyagé pendant ces trois ans sous plusieurs faux noms, faisant arrêter toute la bande de Moriarty, aidé par son frère qui lui envoyait de l'argent. Au terme de son récit, il me dit qu'il avait toujours demandé de mes nouvelles à son frère Mycroft, et avait hésité maintes et maintes fois à m'écrire.

« Quand mon frère me racontait votre santé et votre esprit déclinants, je m'en voulais affreusement et je ne désirais que venir vous voir, mais je n'en avais pas encore fini avec l'élément le plus coriace de la bande, ledit bras droit de l'infâme Professeur. Je comprendrais cependant que vous m'en vouliez, mais je vous dis seulement cela : si je n'avais pas agis avec autant de discrétion, si je vous avais avertis de ma survie plus tôt, ces criminels vous auraient sûrement fait du mal pour connaître ma cachette, ils auraient pu tuer votre femme pour vous soutirer des informations, oui, ils en auraient été capables. Et cela, Watson, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. »

Quand il se tut, je gardai le silence, songeant à son récit. Certainement ses agissements avaient été mûrement réfléchis, pleins de bon sens et de raison, mais je demeurais amère. Je me levai, fit quelques pas en m'appuyant sur ma canne et regardai par la fenêtre. Derrière moi, j'entendis le bruissement du tissu qui se plisse et les pas de Holmes sur le parquet. Il vint se poster à côté de moi, à la fenêtre, examinant lui aussi les passants empressés derrière la vitre froide. Une femme avec un manteau d'un rouge criard essayait de héler un fiacre, mais aucun ne s'arrêtaient. Elle piétinait en tout sens, passablement agacée. J'esquissai un faible sourire, et soupira, en fixant toujours la femme :

« − Vous m'avez manqué, Holmes. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué. »


End file.
